


New Year kiss

by RMBlackoy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Happy 2018, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMBlackoy/pseuds/RMBlackoy
Summary: everyone thought Riley going to have her first new year kiss with Lucas, before their sudden breakup. Who is Riley going to end up kissing?





	New Year kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin, this is a day late lmao, but I got this up as I quickly can. Happy New Years everyone, may 2018 be a better year.

 "Riley likes Maya."

 

If Riley wasn't nervous she would have laugh at the expression of her classsmates. Her stomach is in turmoil and was chewing off her lips in anxiousness, waiting for something, like a bomb going off. Something other than this silence.

This nerve-wracking silence as she watch as her classmates slowly leave the roof of the building. 

  _That wasn't cool, Farkle. You can't just out me like that. In front of the whole class. In front of Maya._

 Giving her a knowing look, as if he knows what she's thinking, he states, "I did the right thing, Riley i couldn't let you suffer through this anymore. Sorry I outed you, but I did the right thing, I want you happy." With that Farkle took hold of Smackle hand and both of them left with the last stragglers of their class. 

Leaving her with Lucas and, she gulp a little in attempt to calm her nerves, Maya.

Looking for foremention girl, Riley couldn't decipher the expression on Maya's face, making her stomach drop to the floor. She always was able to tell what Maya was feeling.

she sat at the bench, the silence to much for her to bear. She just wants to disappear into the floor, let the world swallow her up, or able to hide in her bed the way she used too when she fears there where monsters under her bed.

 She didn't glance up when she heard footsteps heading her way. "Hey," she heard as Lucas sat next to her. She didn't look up to look for Maya for fear that she left.

 "Hi." She replied, she didn't know what to expect from her ex-boyfriend. So you like girls now? Did you ever love me? 

She did. Once. Then as she started getting to know Lucas, he just started to loses his prince-perfect image. She started seeing him as friend more and more than her boyfriend. She stayed silent, wondering what Lucas can possibly want to talk about. 

 "So that was a surprise," he started awkwardly, making her wonder what going through his head at that moment,"I was kinda hoping you still would had some feelings for me, to be honest. I can see why you move on." He was trying to joke, she realized, to hide his heartbreak.

  _He didn't think there still were a chance between us, did he?_ There relationship was over the moment she broke up with him. The moment she realized Lucas deserve better than her and someone that won't image kissing their best friend when they kiss. 

 He took her silence as a cue to continue, "I mean I know we broke up, but I guess I still had hope for us."

 She frown, "Lucas, we were over the moment I broke up with you. Sorry if you thought there was still a chance, there isn't." 

  He gave her a sad smile, "yea I guess I knew that but I couldn't face the truth."

  "What truth?" she finally glance away from her shoes to face him, tilting her head in a confuse puppy way. He chuckles and riley briefly wonders if he sees the resemblance as well. they're simply too alike.

 he quirk an eyebrow at her and a teasing smile cross his face, "you don't know do you?" he question, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

  "know about what, Lucas?" she exasperated and freezing. She's not usually blunt and nosy always trying not to hurt anybody else's feelings but she just been outed and she freezing out here in the New York icy winds, she deserves the right to question him. 

 "I know." he simply states as if it the easiest thing in the world to understand. 

 she stares at him, exasperated and weary of playing this game with him. "Out with it, Huckleberry. What you know?" she resorted to using one of the nicknames Maya constantly used. Lucas simply grins before finally answering.

  "I knew I wasn't your favorite person." at her questioning look he elaborated, "Maya will always be the person you'll confess anything too, your safe place if you will, I'll will always be the second best. Man I can't even used the nicknames she gave you, I don't want that so I guess it good we figure all this out before someone got hurt."

 "but you're the one hurting right now."

 he smile at her indulgently, "I think I'll live, Riley. What's the saying? oh yes, 'plenty of fish out in the seas,' is what my Pops alway says."

Poor Lucas he may be acting fine but his expression looks like a kick, confuse puppy. Something Maya would have said about her. They were never going to work out, Riley realizes, they're both too alike to help each other grow. In a way they need cats, someone they'll won't be afraid to butt head with but knowing the person going to be there at the end of it all. Lucas is right 

She needs that. She found hers in Maya and Riley has no doubt that Lucas will find the perfect one for him. He nods, slowly standing up, leaving Riley feeling icy cold all over. She almost wishes she can take it back. Tell him that she only loves him, and only him. Almost. But then she'll be reminded of Maya. Little short-stack maya who has the biggest heart she ever seen. Her Pluto. Her Topanga, in a way. Riley notices that Maya many things to her to the point she hasn't notice.  

"Good luck, Riley. Hopefully everything works out." She almost ask him not leave but she watches as he went through the door into the buildings. 

There a light feeling. Like a load had been taken off her shoulder. She and Lucas finally had their closure about their romance. They can now peacefully move on. If only Riley can get the guts to glance up. She still staring at her shoes. 

Swallowing, she finally glance up as Maya clears her throat. They awkwardly look at each other before looking away, letting the awkward silence engulf them. 

 Stupid, so stupid this is all your fault! If you haven't let Farkle know, this would never happen. Now you have to deal with his awkwardness that was never there before. She doesn't like you that way! 

 Her inner monologue was interrupted by a pair of warm lips. 

The kiss barely lasted two seconds but it left Riley's lips with a tangly feeling. Her heartbeat shouldn't be beating that fast and she sure her stomach is about to combust.

 "You were mentally freaking out, so I put a stop to it. You ain't the only one that harbor a crush, honey." 

_Did Maya just confess to me?_

 She about to combust. Maya recognizes her expression, lets out a chuckle, "let it out, honey."

So she did. 

If she came down with swollen lips, will nobody questioned who she was kissing. Her friends smirks said it all. 

  _I'm still getting Farkle back for outing me. Than I'll thank him for helping me get the girl._


End file.
